the_atherian_knightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dave Hazamarian
I'M FEELIN' THE HYYYPPPEEE!" - Dave entering "Hype Mode". David is the Heavy class for The Atherian Knights and the secondary protagonist for the series. A gunstore salesman, and a former wrestling champion, Dave is a hulking fierce mercenary and a dangerous one at that. Appearance Dave is a BLU Heavy with the Borscht Belt, Mann of the House, and the Mann Co Online Cap. He also has brown thin hair and a black mustache, along with a long biomechanical limb replacing his left arm. In his formal attire, Dave retains his cosmetics, but loses his cap and belt and wears a button down, white shirt with a red tie under his default shirt. Personality Dispite his tall hulking fierce appearance on the battlefield, Dave is actually a kind and cheerful person, as his personal mentality is that a mercenary does not have to be a quiet lumbering giant to be a effective killer. When his friends are threatened, Dave enters a berserk and almost unstoppable rage as he will fight, kill and even break anything or one in order to help those close to him. This is especially true to female friends of his, including Claire and Autumn Heart after the two are kidnapped. When consuming too much sugar or energy after drinking Bonk, Dave enters a state similar to his berserk mode, which he calls "Hype" mode. Dave is known to be almost as dangerous in this mode. Biography When Dave was young, his father had fought in the military and his mother in a cafe. With his father gone, Dave acted as the big brother to his two sisters. After his father's death, the family hit on hard times and eventually were forced to move temporarily to New Mexico from their home in Siberia. Wrestling Champion In order to help their mother keep their new home and keep his sisters in school, Dave enrolled in a local boxing championship, due to his former knowledge of boxing from his school in Siberia. Dave rose quickly through the ranks, from the Minor Circuit to the Major Circuit, and eventually through the World Circuit and defeated the champion, becoming the new world champion. With his money troubles over, Dave's mother was able to move back to their home with his sisters, relying on Dave to keep their home. However, Dave's fame didn't last long. Due to his new contracts, Dave was given a "three-strikes" deal. If he were to lose three fights in a row, his contract would be void. Dave tried to keep his title for a long as possible, but the fighters he fought grew stronger and stronger, and eventually he lost his third fight and lost everything. With his wrestling career over, Dave was forced to get a part-time job at a Mann Co Weapons Factory to help his mother keep their family home, which lead to his expansive knowledge of weapondry. Depression Several years later, Dave recieved news of his grandmothers death, leaving her gunstore abandoned. Dave made plans with his mother to preserve her memory by buying her gunstore. However, within the first few opening months, Dave found himself worrying that he wouldn't be able to keep the store and his mother's home, leading to a deep depression. In order to break him from his depression, CalTheSpy suggested he travel back to his home in Sibera and be with his mother. Losing his arm On the plane ride over to Siberia, the plane began to malfunction. Due to already existing engine troubles and intense cold, the engines froze over and the plane began to dive, sending everyone on board into a panic. However, suddenly boosted with courage, Dave takes control in the cockpit and manages to get the engines working and prepare for a rough, but safe emergency landing. However, one of the fuel cables breaks, which needed to be held together or the plane wouldn’t make it without setting a fuel-tank alight and killing everyone. Dave manages to keep it still with his hand and the plane lands safely, but the sharp twisted metal around the opening to the cable and the impact of the crash tears off Dave’s arm as he is thrown to the ground. The plane lands violently and comes to a stop a few feet away from Dave's house, where his mother comes out to investigate the crash, however thankfully no-one is seriously injured or killed. Unaware of his arm's loss, Dave manages to stand and wander outside where his mother sees him and screams in horror as Dave finally notices that his arm is gone. But whilst Dave had lost his arm, he is regarded as a hero by the passengers, which boosts his spirit back up enough to reopen his store and later accept CalTheSpy's eariler proposal to join his team. Future Engineer later builds a hydraulic mechanical arm replacement for his lost arm.